Rise of the NightFury
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: A boy named Torin and his NightFury NightStorm crash land on Berk and meet Hiccup and Toothless but what will happen when more NightFuries arrive? Picks up about a month after the movie. Rated T just to be safe. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Berk

I do not own HTTYD

Thanks to Wyndbain for making the Nightfury maker which provided the cover art.

Lightening illuminated the sky, as a wounded Nightfury named "NightStorm" flew over the ocean towards the Island of Berk, lying on his back was a wounded boy named Torin. "Just a little farther." Torin said. Weakly, fighting not to pass out. The Nightfury looked back at the boy, blood oozing from his many injuries. The injury that worried NightStorm the most was the large cut on the side of Torin's head, from a Nightfury claw, blood had already soaked clear through the bandage.

He still couldn't believe the others had attacked them like that. NightStorm's breathing became labored as they reached Berk. The plan had been to land near the village but NightStorm's vision started to black out, his vision cleared in time to see trees rushing up at them, NightStorm tried to pull up but his wing smashed into a tree, he spun and crashed into the ground, Torin was thrown from the saddle, NightStorm rolled several times, breaking his wing and left front leg. Before coming to a rest next to Torin.

Hours later Torin was the first to wake up from the crash, he got unsteadily to his feet and saw NightStorm nearby. "NightStorm!" he said rushing over. NightStorm rolled over and looked at him. "You ok?" Torin asked. The Nightfury nodded and painfully folded his wing. "Can you walk?" Torin asked. NightStorm nodded again. "Let's go then", "we can't be that far from the village." Sure enough, less than an hour later they walked into the village. Torin had heard Berk was friendly to Dragon's that's they were here. But the sheer amount still surprised him.

There were dozens of them. "Look at this place." Torin said. Next to him NightStorm growled softly. They both heard a familiar screech and looked up to see a black Nightfury flying over them, a boy on its back. "Hey look at that." Torin said. The Dragon circled them a few times then landed in front of them and the boy got off. NightStorm growled at the boy and Nightfury taking a step in front of Torin. The boy approached them slowly, NightStorm bared his teeth at him and he stopped. "Calm down buddy", "I don't think he's going to hurt us." Torin said. "I'm Torin, this is NightStorm." NightStorm snarled at them. "He's a little protective." Torin added. "Are you ok?" boy asked. Torin placed a hand on NightStorm for support just before he collapsed to the ground.

A couple hours later Torin woke up again, this time in a house. He saw NightStorm nearby along with the other boy and his Nightfury. His head was killing him. He placed a hand on the side of his head and felt the thick bandage there. He moved to take it off, but the boy stopped him saying. "You should wait until you're healed all the way." "I'm Hiccup" The boy said, "This is Toothless." "How did you get here?" Hiccup asked. "We were escaping after a fight with…" Torin glanced at NightStorm. Nightfuries" "They did this to us." "There are other Nightfuries out there?" hiccup said. Completely missing what Torin had just said. "Yeah" Torin said. "But trust me. You don't want to go looking for them." "Why not?" Hiccup asked.

Torin got out of the bed and walked over to NightStorm. "Look what they did to NightStorm." He said. Hiccup took a look at NightStorm, He was a little bigger than Toothless and dark grey with grey and black markings you had to look closely to see. There was a large scar over his left eye, which seemed to be having trouble focusing. "He's partially blind in that Eye." Torin said.

There were also claw marks going down his side. "Nightfuries did this?" Hiccup asked. "Why?" "I'm not really sure" Torin said. "We spent almost a week with the Nightfuries." "Then they just attacked us." "At least some of them were on our side." Torin said. "They're probably all dead by now." "How long have you known NightStorm?" Hiccup asked. "Just over a year" Torin said sitting down and leaning against NightStorm. "He saved my life."

I was trying and failing to kill a Nadder. One of its tail spikes hit me in the shoulder, just as it moved in for the kill NightStorm tackled it off me. I thought he wanted me to himself I must have passed out at some point because the next thing I remember is waking up with NightStorm's wings wrapped around me protecting me. I guess I never left. I even picked up supplies for the saddle as we traveled. "So you've been on your own ever since?" pretty much Torin said. NightStorm moved his leg and whimpered. "You think you can help him?" "I saw your tail for toothless." "Maybe" Hiccup said looking at NightStorm's leg. He touched it and NightStorm Snapped at him. "Easy NightStorm, he's only trying to help." Torin said.

"I can make a leg brace for him." "But the damage is pretty bad what happened?" "We crashed into some tree's" Torin said. "I should have the brace done by tomorrow." Hiccup said. "Thanks." Torin said. After Hiccup and Toothless left, Torin said. "You think we should stay here?" "We'll be safe from the others." NightStorm only growled softly in response. "That's what I thought" Torin said. "We'll stay here", at least for awhile." Torin lay down next to NightStorm knowing they were safe at least for now.

So there's the first chapter, as usual leave reviews let me know what you think but be nice.


	2. Race

Again I do not own HTTYD

Race

(Flashback)

"NightStorm we have to go!" Torin yelled swinging his Sword at a dark green Nightfury cutting its leg. Torin rolled as the Nightfury fired a plasma blast at him. Torin looked across the cave and saw NightStorm battling a grayish blue Nightfury. A plasma blast hit Torin's shield, knocking him backwards, he swung his sword at the green Nightfury again. This time he hit his mark and the dragon went down. "NightStorm come on!" Torin yelled. Turning and heading for the mouth of the cave.

Just as he got there a dark red Nightfury landed in front of him, Torin slid to a stop and brought up his shield just in time to block a plasma blast but it shattered his shield and he fell over backwards, he cut the Nightfury across the chest, it knocked the sword out of Torin's hand and put a foot on his chest and pressed down Torin gasped and tried to push the Nightfuries foot off his chest but it was too strong. He pulled a dagger out of his belt and stabbed the Nightfury in the leg it roared and backed off and Torin was able to stand up and run over to NightStorm he glanced back and saw several Nightfuries keeping the others back. NightStorm leaped into the air and they took off or were about to when the dark red Nightfury crashed into NightStorm's side.

Torin fell off the saddle to the floor of the cave, he stood up and saw NightStorm fighting the red Nightfury and losing badly Torin picked his dagger up of the floor and threw it and the Nightfury, it spun three times before embedding itself in the dragon's chest. The Nightfury leaped at Torin, NightStorm watched as Switchblade the red Nightfury Hit Torin in the side of the head with his paw. He saw Torin fall to the ground and shot a Plasma blast at Switchblade, Torin watched from the ground as the two dragons fought each other his vision fading in and out. Then another Dark grey Nightfury joined the fight. It was NightStorm's brother NightWing. _Go! He said to NightStorm get the boy out of here! We'll hold them off. _

(End Flashback)

Suddenly Torin woke up with a start back on Berk. He sat up panting then stood up and walked away from NightStorm, he got to the front steps of hiccups house he and NightStorm had been spending the night there and sat down. Torin looked up at the night sky gazing at the stars. A moment later NightStorm nudged him with his snout causing Torin to jump a little. How the Dragon managed to move so quietly Torin didn't know. I could live here. Torin said reaching up and scratching NightStorm's ear. I feel safe, well safer anyway Torin said. I'm going back to bed Torin said standing up and walking back inside.

A moment later Toothless walked up to NightStorm. "_Hey" he said. "Hi" NightStorm said back. "Aren't you glad to see another Nightfury?" Toothless asked. "The last time I saw another Nightfury, he tried to tear my head off, so no I'm not." "What happened?" Toothless asked. "Torin and I took shelter with the Nightfuries and about a week later the leader, a Nightfury named Switch blade along with some others attacked us." "Why I don't know." "Switchblade hates humans." "He's the one who gave me this scar." "He tried to kill Torin when I first met him." "I stopped him and he nearly killed the both of us." "The only reason he let us live was he probably thought we'd be dead soon anyway." "Sorry." Toothless said. "It's ok." NightStorm said. "With any luck Switchblade won't find us here." _After another minute NightStorm went back inside and fell back asleep.

The next morning when Torin woke up NightStorm was gone, He knew NightStorm wouldn't have gone very far so he got up and started looking for him He found the Dragon at the blacksmith shop with Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was attaching the leg brace to NightStorm's leg. Or he was trying to NightStorm wasn't cooperating. "Calm down buddy he's only trying to help." Torin said. NightStorm calmed down and let Hiccup attach the brace. Torin eyed the brace and asked. "Can he fly with that on?" "Yeah I made it extra light so NightStorm can fly while wearing it." Hiccup said. "You mind if we test it?" Torin asked "How about a race around Berk?" "You should know Toothless is the fastest Dragon on Berk." Hiccup said. "You mean he _was _the fastest." Torin said getting on NightStorm's saddle. Unlike Hiccup's saddle that him sitting upright. Torin's allowed him to either sit or lie on his stomach on NightStorm's saddle. "Catch us if you can!" Torin yelled as NightStorm shot into the sky, a second later Hiccup and toothless joined them. "Let's see what you got!" Torin shouted over at them. Torin and NightStorm flew off incredibly fast leaving Hiccup and Toothless behind but they quickly started to catch up, Torin glanced behind them and saw Toothless catching up. "Alright buddy." Torin said. "Let's show them what we can really do." NightStorm put on a burst of speed, Hiccup and toothless started to fall behind again.

NightStorm angled up towards the sky flying straight up. Once they reached a certain height NightStorm folded his wings against his body and they flipped over backwards falling towards the ground NightStorm snapped his wings open and they leveled out just above Hiccup and Toothless. "Keep it steady." Torin said standing up on the saddle. He jumped down and landed on Toothless just behind Hiccup. "Surprise!" Torin said. What the… How did you? Hiccup said. Torin didn't answer he just leaped off Toothless. Hiccup look over the side in time to see NightStorm catch Torin as he fell. "He's crazy." Hiccup said to himself. They continued to fly around the island until the sun had completely set making the two dragons almost invisible. Torin saw something dark fly across the sky. "Did you see that?" he asked hiccup. "I did." Hiccup said.

They angled towards it as it dropped behind the trees with a very familiar screech. "Stay here." Torin said when they landed. Pulling a dagger out of one of NightStorm's saddle bags. Slowly he and NightStorm approached the crash site in a cove with a pond." Can you give me some light?" Torin said to NightStorm who fired a Plasma blast into the air. Revealing a Nightfury in the cove. And Torin recognized him. It was NightWing. 


	3. Reunion

Reunion

I do not own HTTYD

Sorry for the slow update I got busy with other stories

"Go back and get Hiccup and Toothless." Torin said to NightStorm. Then jumped down into the cove and approached NightWing, even in the dark Torin could see how badly he was injured there were large cuts and gashes all over his body. How the young Nightfury had made it this far Torin didn't know. Torin placed a hand on NightWing. "Who did this to you?" he said even though he knew the answer. "Switchblade." A moment later Hiccup and Toothless arrived with NightStorm. Hiccup looked shocked when he saw NightWing. "What happened to him?" he asked. "He was attacked." Torin said. "We have to get him back to the village." "No!" Torin said. "If we move him could kill him." "We can't just leave him out here." "I'll go back to the village and get supplies." Hiccup said getting on Toothless and taking off. Torin dug around in one of NightStorm's saddle bags and brought out one of his spare shirts and pressed against the wound on NightWing's neck to try and stop bleeding. "_Come on Hiccup hurry up_." He thought.

Hiccup returned a few minutes later with the supplies they needed to take care of NightWing. Hiccup and Torin wrapped bandages on NightWing's wounds causing him to roar in pain and fired a plasma blast at the ground. Torin and Hiccup continued to wrap NightWing's wounds. Once they were finished Torin sat on the ground and rested against NightStorm. "It's all up to him." he said. Then fell asleep.

_"__It must have been an interesting last few days for you." NightStorm said to Toothless. "Two Nightfuries show up in three days." "You have no idea." Toothless said. _

Later that night while everyone slept four Nightfuries flew over Berk, they landed by the cove.

_"__There he is." _ A grayish silver female Nightfury said. The three Nightfuries silently jumped down into the cove and approached the sleeping Nightfuries just as they got close NightStorm jumped down from his hiding spot and growled at the new Nightfuries baring his teeth. "_NightStorm?"_ the female asked. "_StormShadow?" "Shadow?" "Nightfear?" _NightStorm asked. "_What are you all doing here?" "After what Switchblade did to NightWing we decided to leave." StormShadow said. "Switchblade needs to go." Shadow said. "I agree but we can't just go in and kill him." NightStorm said. We'd walk into a slaughter. "I guess you could stay here." NightStorm said. But it's not my choice it Toothless's. _

When Torin woke up the next morning he got the shock of his life. He quietly got up and woke up hiccup. He signaled him to be quiet and pointed at the sleeping Nightfuries. Hiccup gasped in surprise when he saw them all. "Surprise." Torin said quietly. "Where did they come from?" Hiccup asked. "These are the Nightfuries that helped me and NightStorm escape." Torin said. "The Silver and grey one is." "StormShadow," "The grey and black one is her brother." "Shadow." "And they grey one is." "Nightfear." "How do you know their names?" Hiccup asked. "I don't that's just what I call them." Torin said. Suddenly a horn blew from the village. "What's that?" Torin asked. "The village is under attack." Hiccup said.

Torin went over to NightStorm and woke him up. "Come on buddy, we gotta go!" NightStorm stood up and Torin got into the saddle and they took off. Once they reached the village Torin spotted the problem three outcast ships where approaching the island. Torin looked and saw Hiccup and Toothless flying next to them he also saw Astrid on her Nadder StormFly. NightStorm flew low over the water approaching the ships. Torin pulled his Sword out of its sheath on NightStorm's side and jumped off as they flew over the first ship. He landed on the deck and cut down as many outcasts as he could until NightStorm came back around.

Torin heard a screech and spun around and saw StormFly plummet out of the sky and crash onto the beach. Torin jumped on NightStorm's back and they took off. "Hiccup!" Torin shouted. "Astrid's down!" "We're going to see if she's okay!" Hiccup nodded and NightStorm banked towards the beach. They landed on the beach by Astrid and StormFly. Torin saw a spear sticking out of StormFlies chest, Astrid laid nearby. She didn't appear to be hurt. But before Torin could find out, an Outcast ship landed on the beach.

The Outcasts get off their ship and charged Torin and NightStorm. Torin dodged a blow from an axe and cut down the Outcast who'd swung it, Torin ducked and weaved his way through the Outcasts, cutting them down with his sword. Just as he started to grow tired another ship arrived, and more Outcasts get off. Torin heard something behind him and turned thinking it was Hiccup and Toothless. But it was StormShadow. Torin had an idea and smiled. As the Outcasts approached him he yelled. "Light 'em up!" Both Nightfuries fired Plasma Blasts at the Outcasts, and the Outcasts fell quickly the rest retreated. Above them Hiccup noticed the flashes from the Plasma Blasts and landed on the beach. He saw the dead Outcasts and Torin standing there sword in hand. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." Torin said. "But StormFly is dead." "Is Astrid okay?" Hiccup asked. "She's fine." Torin said. "But we should take her back to the village." They Put Astrid on Toothless and Hiccup took her back to the village. Torin followed a minute later.

Once back at the village Torin went inside to change out of his blood soaked shirt. He stopped and looked at the necklace around his neck. He took it off and held it in his hand. It was a tooth from a Nightfury. "What's that?" Torin looked up and saw Hiccup standing there. He quickly closed his hand around the tooth. "It's nothing." Torin said. "It looked like a tooth from a Nightfury." Hiccup said. "Why would you have something like that?" "Do you really want to know?" Torin asked. Hiccup nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." Torin said.


	4. Secrets

Torin sat down against NightStorm's side. "Promise Me that what I tell you never leaves this room." He said. Hiccup nodded. "Alright then." Torin said. "Back in the village I grew up in Nightfuries weren't exactly rare." "In fact there pretty common." "Our coming of age ritual was to kill a Nightfury in the wild, that's where I got this." Torin held up the necklace. "The first Nightfury I ever killed." "The day after, I killed my second during a raid." "After that, I became a Dragon Slayer." "Specializing in Nightfuries." "If you had a Nightfury problem I was the one who dealt with it."

"How many?" Hiccup asked. "Six" Torin said. "I was working on number seven when I was attacked by that Deadly Nadder." "After I met NightStorm everything changed, there was no way I could kill another Nightfury." "I knew I couldn't go back to my village so I just stayed with NightStorm." "I only returned to steal some supplies for his saddle and that was over a year ago."

Torin finished his story and looked at Hiccup. "I'm sorry." Torin said. "If you're mad at me fine, just don't hurt NightStorm." The words echoed what Hiccup and told his father not too long ago. "What kind of Sword is that?" Hiccup asked as Torin removed NightStorm's saddle. "It's an Ulfberht." Torin said unsheathing the sword and handing it to Hiccup.

Hiccup took the sword and held it. "I've never seen anything like it." Hiccup said. "It's the perfect sword to kill a Dragon with." "Because it's really strong, it'll bend and flex much more than a normal blade."

Torin sat back down by NightStorm and went to sleep. The next few days were great for Torin and NightStorm. They beat Hiccup and Toothless around Berk several times becoming the fastest Dragon and rider on the island. NightWing finally woke up, he was confused at first but NightStorm managed to explain what had happened, Astrid and StormShadow formed a bond and they made a deadly pair too. Toothless and StormShadow also became close. Everything was going so well that Torin almost forgot about Switchblade. That was his mistake, two nights later Switchblade and his Nightfuries attacked Berk in force.

Problem was, Torin and NightStorm weren't there they had gone flying. Torin saw the smoke and the glow from the fire in the distance. He saw the flash of a plasma blast every few seconds and he could see Nightfuries circling the village blasting anything they could hit. "We have to go back!" he said to NightStorm getting onto the saddle. NightStorm took off racing back to Berk. But by the time they reached the Village the attack was over. NightStorm landed in the middle of the village and Torin jumped off. The village was in ruins every building was either destroyed or burning.

"Hiccup!" Torin yelled out. "Astrid!" "Anyone?" a sound made Torin turn around, it was a Nightfury at first he thought it might be Toothless but it was Switchblade. Torin looked closer and saw Toothless on the ground nearby. Switchblade approached Toothless. He was going to kill him! "No!" Torin yelled picking up a nearby hammer and throwing it at Switchblade. The hammer hit him in the shoulder and he spun around with a growl and leapt at Torin.

NightStorm roared met him in mid air knocking him to the ground He clawed and bit at Switchblade. Switchblade fired a plasma blast that missed. It wasn't like Switchblade to miss by that much. NightStorm watched it fly past him, towards Torin, he watched as the blast hit Torin in the chest throwing him back, Switchblade laughed and took off, as NightStorm rushed over to Torin.

Torin lay on the ground, eyes half open his breath came in short gasps. NightStorm looked at his friend, Dragon's weren't supposed to cry but his eyes watered up and tears ran down his face and fell onto Torin who closed his eyes a second later, NightStorm let out a mournful cry and fired a plasma blast into the sky. Hiccup and the others appeared a moment later, they saw Torin lying on ground by Toothless. _"What happened?" _ StormShadow asked. "_He sacrificed himself for Toothless."_ NightStorm said. "_He's not dead_." StormShadow said putting her ear against Torin's chest. "_His heart is still beating."_ "We have to move him inside." Hiccup said. Stoick picked up Torin and carried him inside. They laid him on a bed, the village healer took care of Torin as NightStorm watched refusing to leave his friends side.

He remained there for days refusing to eat or sleep every once in a while a tear would fall onto Torin. Would his friend ever wake up? He wondered. _ "NightStorm?" he turned and saw StormShadow. "Oh… hey" NightStorm said not moving. "You can't keep doing this." She said. "You have to get out and have something to eat." "I'm fine." NightStorm said as his stomach growled loudly. "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry." _The two Nightfuries left Hiccup's house to find something to eat.

"_Toothless isn't going to yell at me if he see's us together is he?" NightStorm asked "No, but I'd be more worried about Shadow." StormShadow said back. He almost killed Toothless when he first saw us together." NightStorm paused "Really?" he asked. "No, NightWing intervened before it got violent." StormShadow said._ The two Dragon's walked through the ruins of the village, NightStorm saw several other Dragon's helping to rebuild. "_We shouldn't have come here" he said. "Why not?" StormShadow asked. "Look at what we brought to this place." NightStorm said. A second later Toothless dropped down in front of them NightStorm actually took a half-step away from StormShadow making Toothless laugh a bit. "How's Torin doing?" Toothless asked. "He's still sleeping." NightStorm said. "It's nice to see you moving around." Toothless said._

Suddenly a blood curling scream pierced the night and NightStorm whipped around it had come from Hiccup's house. _"Torin!" _NightStorm yelled racing towards the house. 


	5. Change

Change

I do not own HTTYD except NightStorm he's all mine.

Since the dialogue between the Nightfuries in going to increase I'm going to do this instead. This story is really about them not the humans.

Dragon POV

NightStorm sprinted back towards Hiccup's house and crashed through the door to see a pitch black Nightfury with dark grey markings on her. "Get away from him, NOW!" NightStorm yelled. Tackling the dragon off Torin, they fought briefly until NightStorm pinned her down. "Give me one reason I shouldn't tear your throat out."NightStorm said pressing his paw against the Dragon's neck.

"NightStorm wait!" She said. He recognized her a second later "NightStar?" He said backing off and letting her up. "You have one chance to explain why you tried to kill my friend."NightStorm said. "I wasn't trying to hurt your friend I was actually trying to help him, there's something wrong with him." "Yeah, he was shot by Switchblade." NightStorm said. "No, it's not that, it's that he's healed already."NightStar said_. _"Look" NightStorm walked over and looked at Torin's chest and sure enough he was completely healed. "How is that possible?" NightStorm asked. "I think you know." NightStar said.

"They say dragon tears have healing ability."NightStorm said. "But that's just an old legend." "It's not real." "Believe what you want, but your friend is in for a painful night."NightStar said then disappeared out into the night. A second later Toothless appeared. "Who was that?" He asked referring to NightStar. NightStorm groaned. "No one, just another Nightfury." he said maybe a little too quickly. "Okay, now I know your lying." Toothless said. "Who was she?"

"Her name is NightStar." NightStorm said. "And, she's my mate, or she was before I left." he added. NightStorm looked back at Torin. "You ever hear the legend of how Dragon tears can heal someone?" he asked Toothless. "Once, a long time ago." Toothless said. "I always thought it was just a legend." "Legend or not, I'd like you and NightWing to keep an eye on him." NightStorm said.

"Why?" Toothless asked "I'm exactly not sure yet." NightStorm replied. "Something just doesn't seem right." "I'll be right back." "Wait, where are you going?" Toothless started to ask but NightStorm had disappeared already.

He was going to find NightStar, after hours of searching he never found her. Suddenly NightWing landed in front of him. "Torin's awake." he said. "That's great!" NightStorm said. "I haven't finished yet." NightWing said. "He's awake and say's he can understand me and Toothless."

NightStorm took off and flew back to the house entering through the opening made for Toothless, He saw Torin standing nearby. He shouldn't even be awake let alone standing and moving around. "Torin, are you okay?" he asked testing NightWing's claim.

"I'm fine buddy." Torin said turning to face him. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." Torin said with a small laugh. "The sun is rising, why don't we go flying?" He asked. "Sounds good." NightStorm said. "I'll go get the saddle then." Torin said leaving and coming back with NightStorm's saddle.

While he Saddled NightStorm. Torin felt a twinge of pain in his chest and winced. "Are you okay?" NightStorm asked turning to look at his friend. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Torin said and they took off. They were joined quickly by Astrid, StormShadow and Hiccup and Toothless. They circled they village a few times.

Before Torin pointed out a whitish Nightfury on the ground in the woods "Who's that?" he asked. "I don't know." NightStorm answered "Let's land and find out." Torin said. The three Nightfuries landed close by, Torin got off NightStorm's saddle and approached the newcomer.

"She's beautiful." He said. "How did you know she's a Female?" NightStorm asked. That was a good question how _did_ he know? "Are you okay?" Torin asked the new Nightfury. "They left me here." She said. Torin took a couple steps closer and saw claw marks in her side. "She's been attacked." He said.

"I'll bet anything Switchblade did this." Torin said. "Can you fly?" he asked the Nightfury. "I'll try." She said. "What's your name?" Torin asked. "Stormclaw." She said. "Alright Stormclaw, NightStorm and Toothless will keep an eye on you while you fly, if you need to stop let us know." Torin walked back over to NightStorm and climbed onto the saddle.

About halfway through the flight NightStorm asked Torin something. But he was distracted by Stormclaw. "Torin!" NightStorm nearly had to yell at him. "I'm sorry, what?" Torin asked. "You were staring at Stormclaw." "I was?" "Yes you were, even I noticed it." Toothless said. Torin made a hissing sound that sounded an awful lot like a Nightfury.

NightStorm glanced at Toothless they were both thinking the same thing but didn't say it out loud. Torin was turning into a Nightfury. "Maybe we should stop and rest." NightStorm said. They Landed in the Cove soon after and Torin more or less fell off NightStorm's saddle.

"Torin!" NightStorm said but the boy was already unconscious, NightStorm couldn't wake him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked in a panicked voice. "Remember what NightStar said?" Toothless asked. At that moment Torin groaned holding his chest, they steadily grew into yells as his body started to change.

All NightStorm could do was watch as his friend yelled in pain, fortunately for Torin. It was over quickly and a few incredibly painful minutes later a dark green Nightfury with grey and black markings lay in Torin's position whimpering. "Torin?" NightStorm asked. No answer. "Torin?" he asked again. "NightStorm?" Torin asked fear in his voice. Dragons weren't supposed to cry but tears were running down Torin's face.

"What's happening to me?" Torin asked. "I don't know." NightStorm said. "Just rest for now." A few seconds later Torin was asleep. On the other side of the cove NightStar dropped down. NightStorm heard her and ran over to her, slamming her into the wall. "What did you do to my friend?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything." NightStar replied. "Not good enough." NightStorm said pressing his claws against her neck. "It's the truth." She gasped. NightStorm growled and felt fire rising in his throat. "NightStorm, wait." He turned and saw Torin standing nearby.

"She didn't do this…you did." He said. "I overheard you and Toothless earlier." NightStorm let go of NightStar and she gasped for breath a few times. "I'm so sorry." He said to Torin. "I had no idea." "It's okay." Torin said. "Think of it as a chance to start over." "Let's just get back to the village before we get too excited about this." NightStorm said.

"Do you think you can fly?" Torin lifted one of his wings and looked at it. "Um… do you want an honest answer?" he asked. NightStorm grinned and shook his head. "Fine the others will return to the village, I'll stay here with you." They watched as the others took off for the village. "So… what now?" Torin asked

"I have no idea." NightStorm said.


	6. Lightening and Death itself?

Lightening and death itself?

I do not own HTTYD

Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been in a Kung Fu Panda mood lately

"So what now?" Torin asked looking at NightStorm "I have no idea." NightStorm replied.

"Why don't you teach me how to fly?" Torin asked. "I'm not sure I'm the right one to do that." NightStorm replied. "Well, we can't stay in this cove forever." Torin said flapping his wings experimentally and jumping into the air. "Torin!" "Get back down here before you hurt yourself!" NightStorm yelled as Torin flew around the cove. He landed on the rim of the cove and looked back at NightStorm.

As he folded his wings a gust of wind tossed him off the rim he fell backwards onto a large boulder below then onto the ground, NightStorm rushed over to him. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." Torin said folding his wings and shaking himself.

"We'll start with gliding." NightStorm said. "It's the simplest." "Glide back and forth across the pond." Torin took off and glider over the pond and landed roughly by NightStorm. "Not bad, but you're landing needs work." He said. "Try again."

Three hours later Torin was growing tired. "We've been at this all day." He said "Not all day, it's only been a few hours." NightStorm said. Torin hissed and shot a Plasma blast at a nearby tree. "I guess we don't need to practice that." NightStorm said looking at the burning tree. They continued practicing and by the end of the day Torin was a decent flyer.

As they settled down for the night something on the ridge caught NightStorm's attention. "What is it?" Torin asked, Three Nightfuries dropped down into the cove and all three of them were part of Switchblade's pack. "Torin go back to the village." NightStorm said. "But…" "Just go!" NightStorm said.

Torin growled but took off anyway. One of the Nightfuries saw him and gave chase Torin looked back and saw the Nightfury he twisted around mid-air and shot a plasma blast at it. Torin missed and the Nightfury kept coming. It slammed into him and they both plummeted to the earth the night fury clawed at Torin's side Torin yelled and kicked the night fury away firing a plasma blast.

The blast hit the other Nightfury in the wing joint and he plummeted to the ground. Torin watched as the other hit the ground head first. Torin hovered there for a moment then turned and flew the rest of the way back to the village with a little difficulty due to his injuries.

In the village Toothless stood on the roof of a house looking in the direction of the cove where he saw flashes from Plasma Blasts. "Toothless relax." StormShadow said "It's probably just NightStorm teaching Torin." "Yeah maybe." Toothless said. Just then Torin crash landed in the village. "Torin!" Toothless said jumping down from the roof. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" "NightStorm and I were ambushed in the Cove." Torin said out of breath "He sent me back here to get help."

Toothless saw the blood from Torin's injuries shining in the moonlight. "NightStar, Shadow let's go." Toothless said and the three Nightfuries ran off.

Torin went to Hiccup's house and lay down on Toothless's bed. That other Nightfury had done some real damage and he could feel the blood running down his side. Torin closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He opened them again when he felt a warming sensation on his side. He looked and saw Stormclaw breathing fire on his wound.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm helping you." Stormclaw said. Torin let her finish healing him then said. "Some Nightfury I am." "I can barely fly without crashing." "I ran away at the first sign of danger." "I can't even shoot straight." "The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself?" "Yeah, right."

"I'm a horrible Nightfury."

"No, you're not." Stormclaw said. "You're not the first one to have trouble learning to fly." "NightStorm took forever to learn." "Most of us thought he'd never get off the ground." "And even now he's still not the best flier." "He really only got the hang of it with you."

"You know since you're a Nightfury now you need a Nightfury name." Stormclaw said changing the subject.

Torin thought for a moment then said "How about Stormflash?" "Not bad." Stormclaw said.

"Stormflash." curled up and fell asleep next to her less than a minute later. Later that night Toothless returned, when he went up to Hiccup's room he saw the two Nightfuries sleeping next to each other. Stormflash had his wing wrapped around Stormclaw. "NightStorm, come up here." He said. "What is it?" NightStorm asked coming up the stairs. "Look." Toothless said indicating at the two dragons.

"We should leave them alone." NightStorm said walking back down the stairs.

The next morning Stormflash woke up, the first thing he noticed aside from the dragon sleeping next to him was Hiccup wasn't home. Stormflash got up and jumped out the window to the ground below. "Have you seen Hiccup?" he asked Toothless. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday… why?" Toothless said. "He's not in his room." Stormflash said. "You mean you never saw him come in?"

"No, I didn't." Stormflash said. "You don't think?" Stormflash said. "Switchblade." They both said. "Gather the others we'll search the whole island." Toothless said. Stormflash ran to the other side of the village and found NightStorm and NightWing. "Hiccups gone missing." he said. "Toothless wants to search the island, send up a plasma blast if you find anything." They nodded and took off.

The dragons searched Berk all day but found nothing until that night when Stormflash found some human blood on the ground in the forest, he sent up a plasma blast to signal the others and continued to search the nearby area following the smell of the blood. But the trail grew cold, literally because it started snowing and they were forced to give up the search because of the storm.

As they took shelter in the Mead Hall with the Vikings and other Dragons Stormflash saw Toothless over by himself near the door went over to him and said "Don't worry, I'm sure Hiccups fine." "Why don't you come over by the fire where it's warmer?" But Toothless seemed to ignore him. Stormflash sighed and walked back over to the other Nightfuries.

When everyone else had fallen asleep Toothless snuck out to search for Hiccup. He stepped outside into a blizzard visibility was almost zero as he walked down the stairs. A sound behind him made him whirl around and he saw NightStorm. "What are you doing out here?" Toothless said over the storm. I'm going to help you look for Hiccup NightStorm said back.

"Go back!" Toothless said. "Listen, we stay here and argue all night or look for Hiccup it's your choice." NightStorm said. "Alright let's go." Toothless said.


	7. Loss

Loss

I don't own HTTYD

Warning: Contains major character death, please don't hate me.

"We'll start where Stormflash found the trail of blood." Toothless said as they flew. How Toothless could see in this storm NightStorm wasn't sure he was just following Toothless.

They reached the place where Stormflash had found the blood and looked around. "There's nothing here!" NightStorm said over the wind. "Stormflash said the trail went in this direction let's go." Toothless said walking through the snow.

Back at the Mead Hall Stormflash woke up and saw Toothless and NightStorm missing. He went over and woke the others. "NightStorm and Toothless are gone." he said. "We have to go look for them."

"Stormflash this storm is really bad and it's only getting worse." StormShadow said. "We can't go out there we can't fly in this." "Fine, stay here." Stormflash said heading for the door. "I'm going to find my friends." With that Stormflash disappeared into the storm.

Nearly on the other side of Berk NightStorm and Toothless found Hiccup's fake leg, there was dried blood on it. "At least we know we're heading in the right direction." NightStorm said. Toothless sniff the area around and picked up Hiccup's scent, He saw close. "This way!" he said running off. NightStorm followed him.

Off in the distance NightStorm saw a figure laying half buried in the snow. "There he is!" Toothless said sprinting forward into the canyon. Focused on Hiccup Toothless didn't see the danger he was running into. There were Nightfuries posted on top of the cliffs around Hiccup.

NightStorm was right behind him. He slid to a stop for a second and looked around something didn't seem right. Then he saw something on the cliff, movement, in the shadows above Toothless.

"Toothless, no wait!" he yelled running forward but it was too late as soon as Toothless got close to Hiccup, multiple plasma blasts shot out from the darkness. The first hit him in the side, the second in the chest, the third in the neck, Toothless howled in pain and fell to the ground. One last Plasma blast hit Toothless in the head. "No!" NightStorm yelled firing Plasma blasts into the darkness.

More plasma blasts shot out from the darkness, NightStorm dodged them and fired back. The light illuminated a dark red Nightfury. It jumped down and landed in front NightStorm.

It was Switchblade. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you." NightStorm growled. Switchblade just laughed circled around him. Switchblade jumped into the air and breathed a jet of fire at NightStorm who jumped aside avoiding it and fired another plasma blast at Switchblade who laughed saying. "That was your only warning." "Back off." Then flew off.

NightStorm went over and checked on Hiccup first the boy looked to be okay but NightStorm had no idea how long he'd been out in the storm. He gave Hiccup a nudge to wake him up. Once Hiccup started moving NightStorm went over to Toothless Hiccup alone side him. The Nightfurie's breathing was dangerously shallow. "Come on, Toothless hold on." NightStorm said. "Where's… Hiccup?" Toothless managed to say. "He's right here, he's fine."NightStorm replied.

"Keep them safe." Toothless said his eyes starting to close. "Come on Toothless stay with us." "NightStorm said but it was too late. "Toothless!" "Toothless!" NightStorm practically yelled, at that moment Stormflash landed behind NightStorm. "What's wrong?" Stormflash asked. "He's gone." NightStorm said looking at Toothless's body. "Switchblade ambushed and murdered him." The news shocked Stormflash "Toothless." Hiccup said falling to his knees sobbing, placing a hand on Toothless's snout.

Taking Toothless's body back to the village was difficult for NightStorm and Stormflash they ended up carrying him between them as they walked. When they reached the village nearly everyone came out to see.

That night the Nightfuries met in the Mead Hall to talk about what to do about Switchblade.

"We can't ignore Switchblade anymore." NightStorm said "We have to take him and the others down." "We should just leave Berk" Nightfear said. Switchblade will follow us." "Leaving isn't an option anymore." Stormflash said standing by NightStorm. "We have to fight back." "We'll end up like Toothless if we fight back." NightStar said. "Toothless's death is exactly why we should fight back." NightStorm said.

"How many more Nightfuries have to be killed by Switchblade?" NightStorm said looking at StormShadow. "What about your future hatchlings?" He asked. "How did you?" "Toothless told me just before he died." "I didn't figure it out until now." "I'll do it." NightWing said stepping forward "I'll fight Switchblade." "So will I." Shadow said. "Me too." Everyone turned to see Hiccup walking towards them. Hiccup didn't fully understand what they were saying but he got the basics. "Switchblade killed my best friend." He said. "He needs to be dealt with."

"Alright." NightStorm said. "Anyone else?" he asked. For a moment the other Nightfuries were quiet then they all agreed the fight.

That night the village was evacuated only a few Vikings stayed behind. NightStorm was happy to see Stoick there along with Astrid. Hiccup was in the Forge with Gobber working on armor for them.

Stormflash walked through the village everywhere he saw Vikings and Dragons preparing for the attack. _"I hope it's going to be enough."_ he thought. _"If not, Switchblade will cut through us like a knife." _ Stormflash went over to the Forge to see Hiccup and Gobber's progress.

"You're just in time." Gobber said "We've just completed the first set." Stormflash looked at a pile of armor on the floor. It was black or dark grey he couldn't really tell, on the left shoulder was a Nightfury symbol. Even though it was only a symbol he recognized it as Toothless. Hiccup and Gobber helped Stormflash put on the armor, it was surprisingly light. Stormflash moved around experimentally testing the armor's range of motion. Satisfied it wouldn't get in the way he left the Forge and flew off once in the air Stormflash didn't notice the armor as much.

He landed next to NightStorm. "The first set of armor is done." he said "How is it?" NightStorm asked. "Not too bad." Stormflash said "Hiccup made it nice and light so we can fly while wearing it." "That's good." NightStorm said. "Are you okay?" Stormflash asked. "I can't stop thinking about Toothless." NightStorm said. "I just stood there and watched as he got killed." "I should have done something!" "You did everything you could." Stormflash said. "What about his Hatchlings?" NightStorm asked "Who's going to take care of them if StormShadow dies?"

"Maybe you could?" Stormflash said. "Didn't Toothless tell you to take care of them just before he died?" "Yeah, he did." NightStorm said. "But I can't take care of Hatchlings." "You'll just have to find out I guess." Stormflash said. "I'm going to check on StormShadow." He said and took off again.

StormShadow was in Hiccup's house laying Toothless's bed. "How are you doing?" Stormflash asked. "Okay I guess." StormShadow said laying on her side. Stormflash couldn't think of anything else to say. So he laid down near the stairs and soon enough fell asleep.


End file.
